


"Plan sin ropa"

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, Son Goten - Freeform, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	1. Chapter 1

Chichi estaba totalmente decidida a hacerlo.

El pequeño Goten, que acababa de cumplir los tres añitos, era un niño muy bueno,  
cariñoso, dulce, puro e inocente, aunque también, en ciertos aspectos, maduro  
para su edad. Y además, ya no utilizaba pañales: utilizaba calzoncillos como un  
niño grande! Sin embargo, a pesar de que la caca la controlaba perfectamente  
(nunca jamás había tenido ningún accidente... del segundo tipo...), le costaba  
bastante más aguantarse el pipí, lo que provocaba que, de vez en cuando, sin  
querer, se le escapara y mojara su ropita, lo cual le apenaba mucho al pobre. Por  
esta razón, Chichi decidió que, como acababa de empezar el verano y el calor  
intenso, era un buen momento para, como le había recomendado su pediatra,  
empezar el “plan sin ropa”: cada vez que pudiera, Goten estaría todo el tiempo  
desnudo (o, al menos, desnudo de cintura para abajo), para que al pequeño le  
entraran más ganas de orinar frecuentemente, conociera mejor las sensaciones de  
tener ganas de hacer pipí y ejercitara su vejiguita (además, si Goten tenía algún  
accidente y se le escapaba un pipí, solo tendría que fregar un poco, no tendría que  
lavar su ropa además!). Además, sabía perfectamente que a Goten no le  
importaría e incluso le agradaría andar todo el día desnudo, sobre todo en verano:  
al sinvergüencilla le encantaba estar todo el día con el culito y la pilila al aire!

El primer día del “plan sin ropa” ya fue un éxito: nada más levantarse y desayunar,  
Chichi desnudó a Goten, quien se puso alegremente en su cuarto a jugar con sus  
juguetes, mientras que Chichi se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Al cabo de  
un cuarto de hora, Goten apareció en la cocina, con ambas manos sujetándose la  
pilila:  
-Mami, quiero hacer pipí.  
-Oh, claro que sí! Muy bien, campeón! Recuerda, cada vez que tengas ganas de  
hacer pipí, me avisas, ¿vale?  
-Vale! Pero mami, date prisa, trae el orinal, que me meo, que se me escapa el  
pipí!- le suplicó Goten, con cara de agobio, manoseándose la pilila.

Rápidamente, Chichi fue a buscar el orinal, se lo trajo a la cocina y lo puso en el  
suelo. Hecho esto, colocó a Goten delante del orinal de pie (como a él le agradaba  
hacer pipí) y le acarició el culete, para que el peque se relajara y saliera el pipí  
más fácilmente, lo cual sucedió. Al instante, para la alegría y el alivio de Goten, un  
grande y bello chorrito de pipí empezó a salir de su pequeño pene. Este chorrito  
duró un buen ratito, hasta que finalmente, cesó. Goten había conseguido hacer un  
pipí exitosamente y sin ningún problema en el orinal al nada más comenzar el  
“plan sin ropa”. Chichi estaba orgullosa de él!


	2. Chapter 2

Nada más terminar de almorzar, mami recoge la mesa y los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y fregarlos, mientras que tú te sientas delante de la tele, con tu culito y tu pilila al aire, para ver "Bob Esponja". Sin embargo, pasados solos un par de minutos, empiezas a notar una gran presión en tu pequeña vejiga. Oh oh... Te han entrado muchas ganas de hacer un pipí. ¡Bebiste demasiado zumo a la hora de almorzar! Rápidamente, te pones a manosearte tu pilila. Pipí, pipí... Intentas aguantarte las ganas un poquito, porque quieres seguir viendo "Bob Esponja", pero no puedes, no puedes... No puedes aguantarte más el pipí, se te va a escapar...   
Rápidamente, te levantas y, con las manos manoseándote fuertemente la pilila, vas corriendo a la cocina. Que te meas, que te meas...  
-¡Mami, trae el orinal, porfa, que me hago pipí!- le suplicas, con cara de agobio y haciendo el baile del pipí.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, ella deja lo que estaba haciendo (fregar los platos), va rápidamente a por el orinal y lo trae a la cocina, dejándolo en el suelo. Te coloca delante del orinal y se coloca detrás de tí, para sujetarte la pilila y que el chorrito de pipí no se vaya a descontrolar. Te la sacude y manosea un poquito hasta que, pasados unos segundos, un bello y largo chorrito de pipí empieza a salir de tu pilila. Ay, que gustirrinín, el pipí...

Pasados unos segundos, el chorrito cesa, mami te sacude y limpia la pilila y te da un besito en la mejilla, felicitándote por haberla avisado a tiempo y por haber vuelto a hacer pipí exitosamente en el orinal. Tú le devuelves el besito y te vuelves, orgulloso y feliz, al salón para seguir viendo "Bob Esponja"...


End file.
